


Thirty Minutes

by IanInABox



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanInABox/pseuds/IanInABox
Summary: “Hyung,” Jongup said nervously. “Um, I don’t really understand––” Daehyun took his shoulders again and, this time, pushed him down to sit on the bed, next to Yongguk. “––Daehyun-hyung said you… needed my…” he trailed off when Yongguk laughed and reached for him, resting a hand on his arm. Jongup stared down at it. “Help,” he finished weakly.“Well,” Yongguk said, drawing his knees up and resting his elbows on them in front of him, “we have a proposition for you, if you want.”Jongup jumped when Daehyun dropped down next to him, immediately wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. He could feel his face burning, but he didn’t pull away, instead keeping his eyes trained on Yongguk’s hand, which had migrated from his bicep to his forearm, to his hip, and then his thigh. He had an idea where this might be going.





	Thirty Minutes

“Ah, Jonguppie, there you are!”

Uh-oh. Jongup pulled his bedroom door shut behind him, wishing the lock worked and knowing it didn’t.

Junhong looked up from where he was lounging on his bed, phone held over him as he played some game on it. “What’s got you in such a rush?” he asked as Jongup flitted to his dresser and flung the drawers open to dig around for clean clothes. Ignoring the question, he dropped the towel around his hips and kicked it away before pulling up a pair of loose shorts.

There was a knock on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Oh,” Junhong said flatly, understanding immediately what his roommate was running away from.

Jongup shook his head frantically at him and pulled a loose t-shirt over his head.

“What does he want?” Junhong asked, not moving from his seat on the bed.

Jongup shrugged. “I don’t know, but when has anything he’s ever wanted from me turned out well?”

“That’s a fair point. But a door isn’t gonna keep him out.”

As if taking the line as a cue, Daehyun turned the knob and pushed the door open. “I’m coming in,” he announced belatedly.

Jongup sighed and bent to pick up the towel he had discarded on the ground.

“There you are.” Daehyun immediately made his way over to Jongup, and reached out to ruffle his wet hair. Jongup tried to duck away, but Daehyun grabbed him by the waist. “I need your help with something,” he said.

Jongup raised an eyebrow, but remained still. “Yes, Hyung?”

“Come with me.” Daehyun grabbed his wrist and began pulling him across the room.

“Hey, wait!” Jongup planted his feet on the floor and yanked, pulling Daehyun to a stop. “At least tell me what you’re gonna conive me into doing for you,” he said. “What is it? The dishes? Laundry?”

Daehyun laughed. “I’m not gonna make you do my chores for me, Uppie.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” they both heard Junhong grumble.

“Well… what is it, then? Because, you know, I’m really tired, and I just want to go to bed,” Jongup whined.

“It won’t take too long,” Daehyun said with a wide smile. “Actually, Yongguk-hyung sent me to get you.”

Jongup blinked. “He did?”

Daehyun nodded.

He furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not!”

“Again,” Junhong piped up, “wouldn’t be the first time, hyung.”

“You’re really not helping your case at all with that,” Jongup agreed.

Daehyun rolled his eyes. “Just come on,” he beckoned, tugging Jongup’s wrist. “I’m serious, Yongguk-hyung wanted me to get you. I don’t know what for.”

With a heavy sigh, Jongup relented, throwing his damp towel at Junhong and letting Daehyun pull him to the door. “Come rescue me if I’m not back in half an hour,” he called, and Junhong responded not quite enthusiastically.

“Sure, hyung.”

 

Jongup stayed silent as he was led down the hallway. He had to admit, Daehyun saying that Yongguk had asked for him did catch his attention. Even though the chances of him making that up were quite high, he was curious.

“Aren’t you going to knock?” He poked Daehyun’s arm.

Daehyun laughed and grabbed the handle of their leader’s door. “He knows I’m coming back. Why would I need to?” He pushed the door open. “After you.”

“I don’t know,” Jongup muttered under his breath. “Politeness, maybe?” Heeding Daehyun’s instructions, he breezed past him and through the doorway. “Hyung!” he hissed when a hand slapped his ass firmly, and he jumped around.

Daehyun smiled at him. “Yes?”

Jongup sighed and shook his head. With a roll of his eyes to top off just how done he was with Daehyun, he wandered into Yongguk’s room. The lights were dim, as they always were (not like Jongup had visited his room often), and the curtains were drawn, though it was late at night, anyway. He paused when he noticed Yongguk lounging on his bed; the lower half of his body was covered by the sheets, but he was quite obviously naked. Daehyun, who he hadn’t realized was following right behind him, bumped into him, not noticing that Jongup had stopped moving.

“Um…” Jongup glanced around, awkwardly trying to avoid meeting Yongguk’s eyes, which seemed to be actively seeking his out.

Daehyun grabbed Jongup’s shoulders, and guided him further into the room, closer to the bed. Jongup leaned his weight backwards, resisting the motion, but Daehyun was stronger than he looked and wasn’t slowed down in the least.

Yongguk hummed and sat up as the two approached, Jongup stumble forward, quite obviously confused. “I was going to say that I was surprised Daehyun managed to convince you to join us, but I’m starting to think he didn’t actually tell you what we needed you for.” Yongguk looked pointedly at Daehyun, who just shrugged.

“Hyung,” Jongup said nervously. “Um, I don’t really understand––” Daehyun took his shoulders again and, this time, pushed him down to sit on the bed, next to Yongguk. “––Daehyun-hyung said you… needed my…” he trailed off when Yongguk laughed and reached for him, resting a hand on his arm. Jongup stared down at it. “Help,” he finished weakly.

“Well,” Yongguk said, drawing his knees up and resting his elbows on them in front of him, “we have a proposition for you, if you want.”

Jongup jumped when Daehyun dropped down next to him, immediately wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. He could feel his face burning, but he didn’t pull away, instead keeping his eyes trained on Yongguk’s hand, which had migrated from his bicep to his forearm, to his hip, and then his thigh. He had an idea where this might be going. He’d had suspicions regarding Daehyun and Yongguk’s… relationship for a while, and he was beginning to think some part of his intuition may have been right. But that still didn’t explain why he was getting involved. Or why Yongguk was squeezing his thigh. And Daehyun starting to feel up his abdomen.

“You might be aware that Yonggukkie-hyung and I have a bit of a thing going,” Daehyun said, lips moving right beside Jongup’s ear.

“Yeah, I had, um, noticed,” Jongup mumbled, shivering when Daehyun suddenly pressed his lips flush against the side of his neck. “But, why am I––is this… okay?”

“Do you think I’d be touching you if it wasn’t okay with Yonggukkie? He’s touching you, too, you know.”

Oh, Jongup knew, alright.

“C’mon, Dae,” Yongguk said, taking his hand back. “Don’t beat around the bush. Just tell him.”

“Yes, please, explain,” Jongup agreed, leaning away from Daehyun’s wandering mouth and putting his hands on top of the ones that had begun to attempt to push his shirt up.

Daehyun just followed him. “Well, if it’s okay with you, Uppie,” he paused to press his lips against Jongup’s shoulder, then rested his chin on top of it. “I’d really like to fuck you.”

Jongup blinked. “Oh.” He ignored the jolt of heat that spun through his abdomen at Daehyun’s words.

Yongguk chuckled. “I told you he’d have that reaction.”

“Why?” Jongup asked, definitely not immediately opposed to the idea.

“Uh.” Daehyun didn’t seem sure how to answer, and Yongguk spoke up again before he did.

“Well,” he began, “Daehyunnie’s been telling me recently about this new-found kink of his––”

“Hey, you too,” Daehyun said, beginning to poke around Jongup’s abs again while he was distracted by Yongguk’s words.

Yongguk rolled his eyes. “And I’ve been telling him about one of mine,” he said. “Which involves me,” he cleared his throat, “watching him while he’s with someone else.”

“We thought you’d be the perfect choice,” Daehyun added, pressing one of his palms flat against Jongup’s chest.

Jongup swallowed thickly. “Why me? You both…?”

“Ah, Jonguppie, in a friends-with-benefits relationship, sometimes you need to change things up. If you’re worried either of us will get jealous of you for being involved with the other, don’t be,” Daehyun said. “We’ve been talking about this for months.”

_ “Months?” _

“You could have left that out,” Yongguk said.

Daehyun huffed. “Well, I didn’t.” He ran his fingers up and down Jongup’s shoulders, trying to ease the tension in them. “So, what do you think, Jonguppie?”

“I… um,” Jongup stuttered, not quite sure what to say. This was big news to him.

“Don’t feel obligated to,” Yongguk said softly, his hand back on Jongup’s leg. “It’s just an offer. We thought it might be fun.”

“When you say ‘watching him with someone else’, what do you mean?” Jongup asked. He was going to need more clarification than that.

“It means he sits there and jerks himself off while I––”

“No, I get that,” Jongup stopped Daehyun, “I mean more like… why?”

“‘Cause it’s hot,” Daehyun said, clearly impatient. His hands on Jongup’s body paused. “You have done stuff like this before, right?”

Jongup cringed as awkward, rushed encounters with the maknae reeled through his memory. “Yeah,” he squeaked out. “A couple times, now and then.”

Yongguk must have noticed the strange tone of his voice, because he cocked an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something, but Daehyun spoke first.

“Good, good, so you know what you’re doing, then. What do you think?” He leaned closer and lightly swiped his tongue over the piercings in Jongup’s ear, tugging on one with his teeth. “Wanna try it?”

Jongup clenched his fists around the sheets beneath him, feeling his heart pick up its pace without his permission. He looked back to Yongguk, whose eyes held a look they hadn’t only seconds ago. Jongup licked his lips. He couldn’t deny that he’d considered… such things as sex with the both of them in the past. Just never  _ together _ . The idea was appealing. That was all he needed to make up his mind, and, deciding to start off with a bang, he surprised Daehyun by twisting around in his arms suddenly, grabbing his face, and kissing him. Kissing Daehyun was one of the most popular fantasies in his archive when it came to relieving himself every now and then, but he could never have imagined  _ this. _

Daehyun jumped with a surprised noise at first, making Yongguk laugh heartily behind them as he inched his way back to lean against the headboard of the bed. Jongup let his hands fall from Daehyun’s cheeks, and slid them down the front of his chest as Daehyun slipped one hand around the back of Jongup’s neck, the other resting on his hip, arm around his waist. He tipped Jongup backwards carefully, until his back was against the mattress, and Jongup slid his legs up to follow as Daehyun straddled his waist and sat on him, never breaking the kiss for more than a moment. His hands finally pushed Jongup’s shirt up, and he pulled away to tug it off and toss it to the floor. Before sitting back to admire the sight beneath him. He ran his fingers lightly over the lines of muscle the were carved into Jongup’s torso, giving a lot of attention to the v-line of his pelvis. He squeezed the muscle there and licked his lips, then dove down to begin kissing across Jongup’s collarbones.

“Have I told you how much I love your body?” Daehyun breathed hotly over his skin, and Jongup shivered.

“Once or twice,” he answered, voice breathy as Daehyun nibbled on the skin where his shoulders met his neck. Jongup let himself fall into the hypnosis that came with the whole Daehyun’s-lips package, and his body relaxed into the sheets beneath him as that mouth mapped out his face and torso. As Daehyun began to make his way further down, hands gripping Jongup’s still-clothed thighs, Jongup turned his head to see Yongguk watching their every move carefully. He felt his muscles twitch at the look in his eyes. His attention wasn’t held there for long, however, when Daehyun suddenly bit harshly into his hip, teeth clamping down around his skin hard. Jongup yelped softly, not expecting the move, and Daehyun hummed against him as he sucked and ground his teeth lightly. Jongup bit his lip, positive he could feel those sharp canines specifically digging into his flesh. Daehyun looked up at him, blinking, and Jongup groaned quietly at the sight.

When Daehyun finally pulled away, swiping his tongue over the fresh bruise a few times, satisfied, Jongup was reaching for his own shorts quickly. Daehyun laughed lightly. “In a hurry?” he teased. But he was reaching for his own just as fast. He pulled it from the loops of his jeans quickly, placing it at the foot of the bed, and yanked off his shirt. Jongup paused to watch him, taking in the beautiful, mouth-watering flesh of Daehyun’s torso. Noticing his fingers still, Daehyun reached down and tugged at Jongup’s shorts himself, hooking his fingers under the waistband and pulling upwards sharply, lifting Jongup’s hips from the bed just slightly, then slid them down his legs. He hummed in approval at what he saw.

“Still not wearing boxers to bed, are you?” he asked.

“Sometimes I wear them instead of shorts,” Jongup defended.

Daehyun clucked his tongue. “Still only one layer, Jonguppie. But I like it.”

Jongup nudged Daehyun’s hip with his thigh. “Lose the jeans,” he said.

Daehyun raised his eyebrows. “Ordering me around?”

Jongup didn’t respond, but he undid the button and zipper and pulled his pants off, anyway. He left his underwear on, though. The battleground wouldn’t be even; no, not yet.

Jongup frowned, but he didn’t protest, instead pushing himself to sit so that he could kiss up Daehyun’s neck. He slid a hand up his back and into his hair, playing with it softly, almost shyly. Daehyun didn’t bother holding back a moan when Jongup pressed the heel of his hand against the front of his boxers. He could already feel himself getting hard, not able to shake the fact that Yongguk was watching them from his mind. But that was a good thing.

Yongguk kept his eyes on Daehyun’s face as Jongup worked him up slowly, lips sliding across his neck and over his cheeks. His face, flushed just slightly and growing slack with pleasure, was a familiar sight, and the fact that it was Jongup, the second maknae, unwinding him like that was undeniably hot. But he wanted more.

“Daehyun-ah,” he called, breaking Jongup’s rhythm and causing them both to look over at him. “I thought you were gonna fuck him,” he said, a small smirk growing on his face as Daehyun’s face twisted. He turned away from Yongguk, blushing, and took hold of Jongup’s shoulders to shove him back down.

Jongup grinned up at Daehyun, laughing. “Sorry, hyung,” he said.

“I’m sure you will be,” Daehyun hummed nonchalantly. “You said you’ve had stuff up your ass before, right?”

Jongup pulled a face at the wording. “I––yeah, just not, like, a whole dick.”

“Ah, this will be interesting, then.” Daehyun grinned down at him before going in and connecting their lips again. “You’re okay with me doing that?” he asked between sloppy kisses, just to be sure.

Jongup nodded. “Yes.” He pulled Daehyun’s face back down and nibbled on his bottom lip, loving the feeling of it between his teeth. “Mm,” he groaned, allowing Daehyun to poke his tongue into his mouth to meet his own. He never once forgot about Yongguk, though; and every time he let himself linger on the fact that he was there, watching them, touching himself, something twisted inside of him, sending coils of heat and want and  _ lust  _ through his entire body. He arched under Daehyun when his fingers pinched his nipple gently, and Daehyun chuckled against his lips before tugging harder, and pulling a moan from him. Jongup’s back bowed enough to press their chest together at the motion, and Daehyun grinded down on him, slotting their crotches together. He let his own soft groans join Jongup’s, and it wasn’t long before he found himself discarding his boxers, the fabric far too constricting around his cock. As soon as he was back over Jongup’s body, he was grinding down again, and slotting their mouths together. He had decided that Jongup was a  _ really  _ good kisser. He slid down Jongup’s chin and over his neck, down to his chest, and poked his tongue back out to flick at his nipples with it. Jongup panted into the warm air around them.

“You really like that, don’t you?” Yongguk spoke up again, and Jongup slowly turned his head too look at him again. He had pushed the sheets mostly off of his body, and had one hand loosely around his cock, slow stroked bringing it to life as he observed the two in front of him. God, they were so fucking hot.

Jongup just nodded and let out a whine when Daehyun, encouraged by Yongguk’s voice, bit down around one. He laced his fingers into Daehyun’s hair, tugging at it softly. Daehyun immediately moaned against his skin, loudly, and Yongguk laughed.

“Oh, he loves that,” he said. “Better not do it too much or you’ll end up on top of him,” he warned.

“Hey,” Daehyun said, detaching himself from Jongup’s chest. He growled when Jongup laughed, and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from his hair and pinning them above his head. “There. You don’t get to touch anymore.”

“Hyung,” Jongup protested, pushing against Daehyun’s grip. “I want to,” he whined. Daehyun’s fingers tightened around his wrists. “Okay, fine, I won’t touch your hair,” he said, “but you can’t hold me like this forever.”

“Hmm,” Daehyun hummed thoughtfully. “I can’t, but I have something that can.” He glanced behind him, taking note of the belt that lay discarded there. “I suppose I’ll save that for another time, though, so consider yourself lucky; for now,” he said.

Jongup just jerked his hips up, sliding their lengths together and wiggling his hips around. “Hyung,” he whined again, “I don’t care, just do something,” he pleaded.

“Do something? Like what?” Daehyun teased.

Jongup rolled his eyes, but they fluttered shut when Daehyun used his free hand to stroke his cock.

“This?” he asked. Jongup just moaned as Daehyun tightened his grip ever so slightly. “You seem to like it,” he observed cheekily.

Jongup opted to remain silent in response again, but he couldn’t keep his mouth closed for long. He gasped when Daehyun released his wrists to tweak his nipple again, simultaneously twisting the fingers of his other hand around the head of his dick. He bucked his hips reflexively, seeking more, but Daehyun released his nipple and, instead, wrapped his hand around his hips and pushed them into the mattress to keep them still.

Suddenly, Jongup went completely pliant under him, relaxing his arms where they had been tensed stiffly beside his head. He allowed Daehyun to loom over him, if anything only sinking further into the mattress when he squeezed his hips again. They were narrow enough that Daehyun could get a pretty full grip on each side, and he felt more blood rush to his cock at the sense of control it gave him. Jongup smiled up at him and laughed, and Daehyun realized his face must have been giving him away. “Hyung,” he called turning to Yongguk.

“Hm? Oh.”

Daehyun held his hand out, palm up, and Yongguk turned to reach for the tube of lube in his bedside table. He passed it to Daehyun.

“Is this all we have?” He popped the cap and squeezed the bottle, then rolled the end down like it was a tube of toothpaste when barely any came out. Yongguk nodded. “We’re gonna need more than this,” Daehyun said. “Or, I guess we could––”

“If you think I’m gonna let you spit on my ass, you’re wrong,” Jongup interjected.

Daehyun pouted. “I’ve licked just about your entire torso at this point. What difference does it make?” He dropped the tube on the bed and ran his hands down Jongup’s legs, then grabbed his ankles and pushed them up to rest on his shoulders.

“It’s gross.” Jongup kicked at him as he grabbed his ass and leaned down.

“Well, if you don’t have a different solution, you’re gonna leave us all with blue balls for the rest of the night,” Daehyun said, kissing Jongup’s stomach, trying to get him to cave.

“There’s some in my room,” Jongup said. “We can use it.”

Daehyun raised an eyebrow. “Is it not yours?”

“Um.” Jongup said, his voice going high. “It’s… we share it.”

“We?” Yongguk asked.

Daehyun was laughing. “You mean––Junhonggie––”

“Okay, it’s technically his, but––”

“Wait, he uses it on  _ you _ ?”

“No, of course not.” Jongup rolled his eyes. “We use it on each other.”

“Jesus Christ, could we not talk about how you defile the maknae?” Yongguk rubbed his temples. “I’m going soft.”

“It’s not defiling if he starts it, hyung.”

“Oh, great,” Yongguk groaned.

“Also, he’s not a teenager anymore.”

“Yeah, whatever, I know.”

“He’s in denial,” Daehyun said to Jongup.

Yongguk just shrugged, eager to get the train rolling again. “Well, someone has to go get it, and it won’t be me.”

“I nominate the youngest,” Daehyun said, and Jongup rolled his eyes.

“Typical,” he muttered, shoving Daehyun off and standing.

“Wait, put your pants back on!” Daehyun stopped him just as he reached the door, and he looked down at himself.

“Right.” He held a hand out and Daehyun threw the garment at him, missing terribly as Jongup caught it with his face.

Yongguk kicked him in the back. “Great throw,” he teased, laughing and watching a blush rise high on his cheeks.

Jongup slipped his shorts back on and crept into the hallway, leaving the two by themselves. Oh, this was going to be great. He made his way back into his shared room, trying to ignore the looks Junhong gave him. He looked up from his computer, then looked back down, and then proceeded to do a double take. Jongup was certain the state of his hair was no good, and he had forgotten about all the bite marks Daehyun had left on him. His lack of shirt did not help.

Junhong raised his eyebrows as Jongup approached him. “What happened to  _ you _ ?” he asked.

Jongup just shrugged and pulled open the drawer of Junhong’s bedside table, rifling around.

“Hey!” Junhong protested. “What are you doi––oh. Oh, okay.” He giggled as Jongup fished out the lube. “You two stay safe, then, I guess.”

Jongup didn’t correct his numbering. “Thanks, Junhonggie,” he replied sarcastically.

“Need a condom, too?” He crawled to the edge of the bed, dodging the elbow Jongup threw at him.

“No, we’re good, thanks.” Jongup didn’t actually know if Daehyun and Yongguk had any, but he knew for a fact that Junhong didn’t; he was just teasing him.

“So should I forget the ‘come save me in thirty minutes’ thing?” Junhong called after him. His inquiry went unanswered, and Jongup could hear his laughter as he retreated down the hall quickly, bottle in hand.

He yanked open the door to Yongguk’s room and hurried inside, closing it quietly behind him and leaning back against it. Since he’d left, Daehyun had apparently migrated into Yongguk’s lap, and was grinding down on him––in just his boxers––while they made out sloppily. Jongup just stood there and watched for a minute, until Yongguk opened his eyes and, with his hand, silently beckoned him over. Jongup slipped his shorts off and tossed them elsewhere, before quietly making his way back to the bed. Daehyun hadn’t noticed his return, and was eagerly kissing up Yongguk’s neck, just below his jaw, up and down and back and forth. His hands rested flat on his upper back, just over his shoulder blades.

Jongup dropped the lube next to the pillows and settled himself carefully down next to them, before grabbing Daehyun by the waist and pulling him into his own lap. Daehyun grunted a little in surprise, landing sprawled across Jongup’s thighs before collecting himself enough to sit up and turn to kiss him.

“That didn’t take long,” he said against Jongup’s lips.

“I see you’re the type to get impatient, though,” Jongup replied, nodding his head at Yongguk, who chuckled.

“Very needy,” he confirmed.

“Yeah, whatever. Did you get the lube? Where’d you put it?” Daehyun asked, shoving Jongup’s shoulders so that he fell back, head resting on a pillow. He reached up and felt around a little before his fingers closed around the tube.

“Here.” He tossed it to Daehyun, who caught it easily. He maneuvered himself to sit between Jongup’s legs, pushing them apart just enough so that he could squeeze in. He looked up and down Jongup’s naked body, eyeing it and not bothering with trying to hide how much he loved it as he ran his hands all over his skin.

“Looks like I’m gonna have to get you back up again,” he said softly. Jongup’s trip had definitely softened him up a bit. He set the lube down beside them, noticing Yongguk shift away from where he’d been leaning against the headboard to sit with his legs crossed, further away from them so that he could see from a better angle. Daehyun swallowed hard, feeling his gut curl at the thought of someone  _ watching. _

Not wanting to keep anyone waiting too long, he scooted back just enough, and leaned down to lick around Jongup’s hips. He watched as Jongup drew his bottom lip into his mouth, no doubt knowing where Daehyun was headed.

Ha,  _ head _ ed.

Daehyun kissed around his hips quickly and lightly, mere pecks with the occasional dart of his tongue as he moved lower. Jongup propped himself up on his elbows to watch as he finally took his dick in hand and kissed the head. He groaned lowly, deep in this throat, at the sight, and Daehyun looked up at him. He didn’t pause his actions, however, simply maintaining eye contact as he licked up and down his length in long, smooth strokes. When he finally took the head into his mouth, Jongup’s elbows buckled beneath him, and he fell back, eyes squeezed shut towards the ceiling, and he let out a loud moan.

Yongguk shivered at the sight. He had watched Daehyun work between his own legs on multiple occasions, but this was different, and God, it was  _ so fucking hot. _ Jongup’s fingers had clenched around the sheets, probably unconsciously, and his muscles strained.

“You don’t have to hold yourself back, Jongup,” he said, making him look over. “He can take it, I promise.”

Daehyun moaned, muffled around Jongup’s cock. He pulled off for a moment to catch his breath, and Jongup pushed himself back up to slide a hand through his hair, his eyes lidded with pleasure. Daehyun nodded at him quickly to confirm that he could, indeed, take most anything down his throat, and that was all Jongup needed. He pushed Daehyun’s head down, and he obediently took Jongup back into his mouth, allowing him to hold him still by the hair while he jerked his hips up, fucking his mouth and groaning.

“God, hyung––” he grunted out, “your mouth feels amazing.”

Daehyun could tell Jongup was still trying to hold himself back, but he could also taste precum on his tongue already, so, after a few more thrusts, he grabbed Jongup’s hand from his hair and pulled off, immediately gasping for breath. Jongup whined, but he didn’t complain, understanding Daehyun’s intentions. He would’ve cummed down Daehyun’s throat if he had stopped any later. Excitement rushed through his body as Daehyun sat back up and pushed his legs back apart, and they had closed around his head before. Jongup settled himself back down and got comfortable, nestling into the blankets and resting his head back on the pillow. He brought his hands up to grip it on both sides as Daehyun grabbed the lube and popped the cap open.

“You ready?” he asked, spreading the gel over his fingers.

Jongup nodded enthusiastically, too horny at that point to feel embarrassed. After making out with Daehyun, then  _ watching  _ Daehyun make out with Yongguk, and then receiving a  _ blowjob  _ from Daehyun… well, he didn’t exactly have a lot of patience to spare. That said, he still felt a twinge of nervousness as Daehyun slid his fingers up against his entrance, and he bit his lip, feeling a blush invade his face as Daehyun slowly eased his middle finger inside. The feeling definitely wasn’t foreign; only the fact that  _ Daehyun  _ was the one doing it to him was strange. Though, certainly not bad.

Daehyun must have noticed him tense up, because he leaned down almost immediately to take his lips in a kiss. Jongup decided that there was nothing in the entire world that was like kissing Daehyun; his lips were soft and sweet, peachy, even. His movements ranged from long and languid to fast and powerful, depending on where Jongup had his hands on him. His body radiated heat, and Jongup let the warmth consume him, let himself fall into a near trance as Daehyun worked him, squeezing in a second finger and thrusting in and out slowly, trailing his hands over his body, massaging. Everything was so warm. He could feel his thighs begin to shake when Daehyun began moving his fingers inside him faster, his body conflicted between the pain and the faint pleasure. Daehyun gave his bottom lip one last nibble before sliding down to bite at his chest. Mouth free, Jongup panted for breath into the air eyes snapping open wide when Daehyun suddenly slid his tongue over one of his nipples. He slid one of his hands to the back of Daehyun’s neck, and smoothed the other over his shoulder. He focused on the feeling of the fingers inside him, moving around snugly against each other, gently stretching him out slowly and creating a full sensation that he hadn’t experienced in quite a while. It was so euphoric, and Jongup couldn’t believe he had forgotten just how much he loved it.

He gasped when Daehyun dragged his lips across his chest and wrapped his lips around the other nipple, sucking eagerly on it. His free hand alternated between holding Jongup’s hip and sliding up and down his thighs. Daehyun slid his mouth down to the bottom of his ribcage, bit lightly a few times, and then lifted his head to meet Jongup’s eyes.

“Another?” he asked, wiggling his fingers around where they were lodged inside of Jongup.

“Y-yeah,” he choked out, nodding, as Daehyun poked around.

Daehyun sat up, smiling when Jongup whined lightly at the loss of his warmth, and retrieved the lube. He removed his fingers completely, the motion leaving Jongup near breathless, and squeezed more of the gel onto them.

“Ungh, Hyung,” Jongup groaned out when Daehyun abruptly––impatiently––shoved two fingers back inside him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to relax his muscles to welcome the intrusion.

“Sorry, Baby,” Daehyun apologized, whispering as he pressed a kiss to the inside of Jongup’s thigh. “I just want to be inside of you so bad.”

Jongup’s cheeks flushed at the pet name; he liked it. His hips bucked involuntarily as Daehyun twisted his fingers around, poking the third finger around the outside to find a spot, spreading more lube over his skin.

Jongup turned his head to look at Yongguk again, only to find that he was being stared at. Quite intensely, too. Yongguk’s eyes were dark on him, and he had one hand holding his dick, jerking it slowly. The other was planted behind him, propping himself up to maintain the perfect view. His gaze was almost nothing but lust as he took in the thin layer of sweat that had been gathering over Jongup’s body while Daehyun prepared him. Daehyun, who looked hot as ever, but more so being on top of someone for a change; taking the dominant role Yongguk had so longed to see him take. It was like watching porn, but a hundred times better and a thousand times more effective. The sense that he was overlooking something so intimate––something that was normally one of the most private acts lovers would partake in together, alone––was making his cock ache like there was no tomorrow. Even though he knew otherwise, it felt like he was seeing something he wasn’t supposed to, and that only excited him further.

Jongup, on the other hand, mostly just felt embarrassed to be exposed in such a way to his leader. He had never felt so vulnerable, but at the same time it was so  _ good,  _ and he really trusted Yongguk more than anyone he knew.

And that was when Daehyun happened upon that special spot inside him, pressing hard without knowing, and Jongup moaned hard, still staring into Yongguk’s eyes. If he hadn’t been so distracted by the sudden feeling, he would have seen the way Yongguk’s throat constricted as he swallowed thickly at both the sight and the sound.

Instead, he turned back to Daehyun, who was massaging lightly over that spot to distract Jongup as he slipped the third finger inside. The stretch was nothing, then; barely noticeable next to the immense pleasure the pressure of his fingers on Jongup’s prostate brought. From then on, things got easier, and everything began to move faster. Daehyun grinned as he thrusted his fingers faster, sitting up to watch the way Jongup had begun to writhe on the bed, eyes rolling around uselessly as he pushed his hips down on Daehyun’s hand hard, body not wanting to give up that wonderful feeling for even a second.

“Dae––Hyung,” Jongup panted out. Daehyun had stopped moving his hand, simply letting Jongup roll his hips on it. God, he wanted to fuck him so bad. If he stared for much longer, he was almost sure he’d start drooling. Jongup was so fucking  _ sexy _ .

“Hmm?” he hummed, only half listening to the words.

Jongup tried to speak, but cut himself off with another loud whine as he canted downwards and stayed there, grinding his hips back and forth.

“Daehyun.”

He blinked, attention caught by that voice. “Huh?” He shook his head and looked at Yongguk, who seemed amused.

“Fuck him already, would you?” His voice came out in a low purr, and a shudder ran through Daehyun’s body at the command. He gulped and turned back to Jongup, body throbbing with the arousal that came from the knowledge that Yongguk was  _ watching. _

He licked his lips and looked down at the trembling, needy body beneath him. “You ready for me?” he asked, drawing his fingers out. Jongup looked reluctant to let his hand go, but he let him take it back, and took the opportunity to catch his breath.

“Yes,” he said between deep breaths, “yes, I’m ready. Please.” He arched his chest up towards Daehyun, seeking contact. Daehyun rested his clean hand over the middle of Jongup’s sternum, and gently pushed it back onto the bed.

“Like this, or do you want to turn around?”

“Start like this,” Jongup said, his voice airy. He was obviously impatient, body shifting and twitching under Daehyun.

Daehyun reached behind him, where his jeans had been discarded, and fished around in his pockets to pull out a condom. He tore the package open and rolled the condom on quickly, then retrieved the lube, which was in the sheets beside Jongup’s leg. After coating himself generously, throwing the bottle off to the side carelessly, and giving himself a few complimentary strokes, he closed in on Jongup. He grabbed a pillow from beside him and tapped Jongup’s hips, signaling that he lift them up. Acquiescing immediately, Jongup rose his hips just enough for Daehyun to slip the pillow beneath them, and he settled back down comfortably. The angle would be easier to work with.

“Ready?” Daehyun planted a hand on his stomach, the weight of it comforting, and lined himself up, nudging the head of his dick between Jongup’s ass cheeks.

“Ready,” Jongup confirmed with a nod. He held his breath as Daehyun slowly began to sink in, and tried to force his muscles to relax. It didn’t hurt much more than a barely-there, dull sting, but it was still… new. The heat, the weight, the shape, and even just the concept. It was overwhelming the best way. He clenched his eyes shut tightly as Daehyun pushed deeper, slowly, only to crack them open as he reached up to grab at Daehyun’s shoulders. Daehyun let out a surprised “oof” as Jongup tugged him down and hugged him to his chest. He pressed his face into his neck, lips leaving kisses on burning skin. Daehyun continued forward until he was pressed hilt-deep, and then he stopped moving, waiting for the okay from Jongup to go on.

Jongup groaned as Daehyun’s dick slid all the way in and sat, hot and heavy, within him. It was so beyond euphoric; words to describe just couldn’t come to his mind, which was blank with pleasure. He felt completely sated to just lay there with Daehyun on top of him, filling him up, forever. Sedated, even; so relaxed under his control that he never wanted it to end. And then suddenly the full, overwhelming feeling was fading away, and he needed more.

“Move,” Jongup demanded.

Daehyun certainly didn’t need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Jongup’s shoulders and held him close, breathing hotly against his neck as he flexed his hips backwards, shivering at the feeling of Jongup’s walls squeezing around him. He began with a steady, set pace, and Jongup seemed happy enough with it, humming with satisfaction immediately, from the first thrust onwards.

Jongup curled his calves around Daehyun’s thighs, urging him to go faster, deeper. He let his heels travel up and dig into that backside, pushing him forward. Daehyun got the message, and detached himself from where he had begun to, again, suck on Jongup’s neck. He sat back on his haunches, hands wrapped tightly around what they could hold of Jongup’s full, muscled thighs to keep himself steady, and began to thrust faster and harder. Jongup’s legs came up to wrap around his waist and tug him even closer, and he helped to hike his legs up so that they rested comfortably around him.

Jongup’s mouth fell open as Daehyun pounded into him. There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind to negate that he was in nothing but Heaven. Daehyun’s fingers dug into his thighs, holding tight and securely, and his cock was rubbing inside him just the right way. Jongup could feel his own cock twitching for attention, but he ignored it in favor of bringing his hands up to his chest to play with his nipples, since Daehyun’s own hands were busy holding onto him. Suddenly, having been nearly lost in their own world, they both heard a nearby groan. Only Daehyun investigated, though, looking up and leaving Jongup to enjoy himself for a moment. Yongguk’s hand was moving much faster on his cock then, and he had his lower lip drawn into his mouth. He offered Daehyun a lust-filled smile, then nodded in Jongup’s direction.

“Flip him over,” he said.

Daehyun didn’t think twice––except for the moment in which he let his eyes linger on how Jongup was touching himself––, and let go of Jongup’s thighs to push them apart so that he could maneuver out from between his legs for a moment.

“On your tummy, Uppie,” he commanded, giving a few pats to his ass. Jongup rolled over immediately, keeping the pillow beneath his hips. He rested his elbows on the pillow his head had been resting on previously, and lowered his torso so that his ass was in the air, back curved downwards in a graceful arch.

“So fucking sexy,” Daehyun mumbled. He moved back in, not having let his hands leave Jongup’s body even once as he moved, and pushed back inside him abruptly and without warning, making him yelp and jerk forward. As soon as Jongup had moved away, however, he was pushing back again, already used to Daehyun’s size. His body craved nothing more than for there to be someone inside of him, touching and caressing his skin.

Daehyun, still thrusting in and out fast, leaned over Jongup so that his chest was pressed flush to his back. Jongup let his head hang down, exposes the skin on the back of his neck. Daehyun, not one to pass up such an opportunity, immediately began to kiss it wetly, then drew some into his mouth and ground his teeth down around it. Jongup hissed out a moan, shoulders tensing, and Daehyun reached under him to rub at his nipples.

Jongup knew he wouldn’t last much longer. There were so many sensations running through his body like electricity, and he felt nearly ready to burst already. Daehyun was putting almost constant pressure on his prostate, and, even without attention to his cock, Jongup could feel the pressure building, already close to too much.

“Daehyun,” he choked out his name, gasping for breath as his body rocked back and forth.

Daehyun released the skin between his teeth and swiped his tongue over it for good measure before pressing a kiss on top of it. “You gonna cum?” he asked, murmuring softly into his ear. Jongup whined in response, and Daehyun took it as a yes. He pinched Jongup’s nipple harder, and slammed back into him over and over. Jongup’s entire body twitched, and he spasmed, tightening around Daehyun’s cock periodically as the waves of his orgasm sent choked moans sailing from between his lips.

Daehyun let Jongup pull him over the edge with him, and he released heavily into the condom, milking himself of everything he had for as long as he could in that tight, warm, wet heat that was Jongup’s ass. Neither of them moved for a long moment, just breathing heavily where they were kneeled on the bed. Jongup was the first to move, but he only fell forward, sliding from Daehyun’s grip and nuzzling weakly into the blankets immediately. Daehyun took a minute to collect his breath, still kneeling above Jongup, who was probably asleep already, before tugging the condom off and tying it up. He tossed it into the trash can beside the bed, and looked up to Yongguk, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Jesus Christ,” was all he said.

“I told you he’d be perfect,” Yongguk said, leaning over the bedside table to grab a handful of tissues for himself.

“I never doubted you.” Daehyun sighed and flopped down next to Jongup, drawing him into a back-hug. Jongup mumbled something incoherent and settled into Daehyun’s warmth.

Yongguk cleaned himself up quickly, thoroughly satisfied with how the night had gone, and pulled the sheets back, then threw them over the other two before sliding in next to them, on Jongup’s other side. He sidled up beside him and wrapped his arms around the two of them with a contented sigh.


End file.
